94 Pounds Of Evil
by DJHyena12
Summary: The average six year old weighs 47 pounds; that's not so bad. But how about two six years who sleep in the morning and do everything but sleep at night? Sasuke will have to take care of these two hyper children for three years. Can he handle it?
1. We have reached a verdict!

**DJ: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form! But I long to!!! SOOOOO much...**

**JayJay: Anyway...**

**DJ: Oh yeah...I own DJ, however and CrimsonAngel owns JayJay over there.**

**JayJay: Let's get started then!**

"Trouble maker!"

"Trouble maker!"

"Insubordination!"

"Insubordination!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!!! Wait...oh...sorry"

Sasuke was in court; with Tsunade as the judge and Maito Gai as the loud and mimicking warden.

Sasuke didn't understand why he was there in the first place, and it was easy to tell he didn't want to be there. His Lawyer and best friend, Sakura, was defending him to the best of her abilities; but it was pointless. A three year old could tell he was guilty.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself, Uchiha Sasuke..." Tsunade asked, glaring down at the trouble maker.

"Um...I'm not guilty?" Sasuke stated, a bit unsure of what to say. Sakura put her face in her hands. She knew they had lost.

"Well, Sasuke...I will give you a choice...either you go to jail for life, or you do community service for three years..." Tsunade suppressed a smirk. _'Either way he's screwed...'_

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Community serv-" before he could finish Tsunade pounded her gravel; Sasuke and Sakura covered their ears in pain.

"Excellent! Sasuke Uchiha will serve three years of community service. Anko will give you your assignment tomorrow morning." She banged the gravel twice more and stood up. "I need sake..." She walked out of the court room.

Sakura put her face in her hands again. Sasuke sadly looked at her.

"You did your best, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah..." She stood up, grabbing her briefcase. "but you didn't..." She walked out as well; her heals clacking and clanging on the tile floor. Sasuke sighed and got up. He had a long walk ahead of him.

Sasuke finally made it home. It was about midnight; he didn't know because he didn't have a watch. Sasuke lived in a small apartment compound. He walked up to his room on the first floor; room seven. He unlocked the door went in, locked the door again, and collapse on the couch. It had been a long day, and half of it was spent walking home since he wasn't allowed to drive anymore. He slept soundly for maybe six hours, but was rudely awakened by the sound of someone knocking loudly. The last time he heard that kind of knock it was the police. He winced as he opened the door.

"Sasuke! Did you just get home?! Did you sleep in your suit?! Did you even shower?"

Sakura barged in. She looked around at the mess. "Are you going to clean up?" She started to pick up random pieces of clothing off the floor. Sasuke sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you here...besides to make me feel even worse..." He asked, irritated.

"Anko is coming! And it would be nice if she got a good impression from you when she comes!" Sakura pried.

Sasuke knocked the clothes out of her hands and move her out the way. He started blasting music. Sakura tried to talk over it, but it was useless. Sasuke pushed her towards and out the door, and slammed it. He sighed and turned off the music. He then lay back on the couch, slowly closing his eyes. Then...someone knocked once more. Sasuke growled.

He stomped up to the door and flung it open, with a very irritated face. It was Anko.

"Woah...woke up on the wrong side of the bed did we?" She chuckled.

"More like couch..." Sasuke muttered. Anko laughed.

Anko wasn't like the other wardens; she never wore her uniform, but always had her badge. She wore jeans with holes in them, a halter top, and a varsity jacket. Sasuke looked her up and down. He made a confused face.

"Yeah, I'm the warden. I know I don't look it...sigh Okay, let's get to the point. You will be taking care of two people for me." Anko stated.

"What? What kind of community service is that?" Sasuke asked annoyed, leaning on the door frame.

"You see, the orphanage is running out of space, so we are getting people like you to take care of them while we try to find them a new guardian. I looked at your file; I know you didn't do it, so that is why I trust you with these kids." Anko voiced, whole-heartedly.

"Woah...the judge didn't say anything about kids!" Sasuke put his hand on the door knob, getting ready to slam it.

"Wait!" Anko put her foot out, about to block the slam. When she did that Sasuke saw two little girls; they looked like twin. They were sleep standing up. One sucking her thumb, the other clutching a plushie. Sasuke had to admit they were cute, but not aloud.

"Those are the two kids..." Sasuke practically muttered.

Anko nodded. Sasuke sighed...

"I'll do it..."

**DJ: Please! I encourage flames! And I also encourage you to review!**

**JayJay: Bye peoples!**

**© Story DJHyena12**

**© Naruto Characters Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Three Strikes! You're Annoying!

**DJ: Chapter Two!!**

**JayJay: Chapter Two!!**

**DJ: Let's do this thing!**

Sasuke's hand was cramped when he finished signing papers.

"Well, that should be it, Sasuke! I am glad you decided to-" Sasuke cut Anko off.

"I'm just doing this because I'd rather not go to jail..." Anko was close to retaliating, but the two girls, who were placed on the couch, started stirring. Anko's voice got low.

"Okay...the one with the plushie is DJ, or Omi, and the one with the fingerless gloves is JayJay. I'm leaving them in your hands now. Oh, I should go; if they see me leave they'll freak. Bye!" Anko bolted out of the door leaving poor defenseless...Sasuke.

DJ rubbed her eyes a few times, not believing them. She nudges JayJay, who was nodding in and out.

"Hey...JayJay...JAYJAY!" DJ whispered loudly.

"WHAT!? I'M NAPPIN'!" JayJay hollered. DJ calmed her down.

"Shush...look...we're at that guy's house..." DJ whispered, pointing at Sasuke; who was hearing everything they were saying.

"Really?" JayJay looked pass DJ's head. "Oh my gosh; we are!"

"We can't just sit here...go talk to him!" They continued to whisper.

"No! You go! You're the one who said, 'I ain't scared of no convict!'" Sasuke laughed a bit, and their tiny head switched to his direction quickly, and then back at each other.

"Fine, I'll go! But only because I am brave..." JayJay got off the couch, as DJ stuck her tongue out at her; and JayJay did the same in return. She then cleared her throat and looked up at Sasuke.

"Who the heck are you?!" She blurted.

"Yeah!" DJ, now brave enough, barked behind her.

Sasuke thought back to what Anko told him to say.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your temporary parental guardian..." He mumbled.

"Hn...punk..." DJ muttered.

_Strike One_

Sasuke forced a smile...

"cute..." He uttered.

"Yeah but you aren't..." Jay scoffed, high fiving DJ.

_Strike Two_

"Why don't you guys...play a game..." Sasuke suggested quickly.

"Oh! The magic touch!" DJ declared.

"Fine..." Sasuke muttered, falling onto the couch.

"Ready...set...GO!" DJ yelled. Jay and DJ bolted around the house just randomly touching things. But strangely DJ stopped at the TV.

"Hey...Jay...look..." DJ signaled her over. DJ was staring at a pile of DVDs.

"Hey...what's this..." Jay pondered, picking up a magazine with a half naked woman on the front.

DJ read aloud, "Sssss-ports Illlll-ustr-aaaaated..." Sasuke heard this and ran over. He snatched it out of her bit sized hands.

"You wouldn't like that!"

"Why not?!" They spoke in unison.

"Because...it's just sports and stuff..."

"Duh...hence the name.."

_Strike Three_

"You've got a smart mouth for a six year old!" He poked her in the chest; she stumbled backwards.

"AAAAH, Assault!!!"

"Sexual Harassment! Help!"

"Help!"

They ran around the couch, covering their chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes; then he heard a flush? Sasuke sighed and walked to the bathroom.

He flung the door open, only to find DJ and Jay flushing soap down the bowls; but they stopped when he came.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke flamed.

Their eyes dilated; their lips quivered, and they burst into tears. Sasuke's face fell from anger, and then he remembered what he said. He rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the door bell cut him off. He sighed and strutted to the door; DJ and Jay shuffling behind him.

**DJ: That's it! Sorry it took so long. I've been hiding under a rock**

**JayJay:**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Sasuke, Anko**

**DJHyena13/Omi © JayJay, DJ**

**B. © The Magic Touch**


	3. Cold And Creamy Ice

**DJ: Okay! I made a deal with myself! When JayJay updates, so do I so...let's do thisin!**

**JayJay: Thisin?**

**DJ: New word...**

**JayJay: Riiiiight...**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened the door, only to find Sakura in plain sight with her arms crossed angrily.

"Please...I-" Sasuke's begging was cut short.

"What you did wasn't funny, or 'cool'! You are being a real ass you know that?!"

Sakura walked in keeping her eyes on Sasuke, and still ranting.

"And what the hell is going on?! When are the girls coming?!" Sasuke pointed behind her with his face in his palm. Sakura turned around to see the two little imps, shaking, terrified.

"Oh..." Sakura voiced. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm so sorry. Auntie Sakura had a bit of a fit..." Sakura bent down to eye-level and began to talk softly.

"Yeah...auntie had a bitch fit..." Sasuke mumbled; low enough so the girls couldn't here it, but loud enough for Sakura to turn and glare at him.

"In-ti-ways..." Auntie Sakura turned back on.

"You're going out today!" The twins yay'ed.

"Nope...you two are not going anywhere. I am tired..." Sasuke bombed. The twins booed.

"Sasuke, may I talk to you for a sec..." Sakura stood up from eye level and pushed Sasuke over to the side.

"You can't have them sit in the house all day!" Sakura urged. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not gonna ar-" Sakura pouted sadly; Sasuke rolled his eyes. If she couldn't use her logic, she'd use her cuteness.

Sasuke huffed, and that signaled that it was okay. She grinned.

"Who wants ice cream!?" Sakura hollered as she turned back to the little girls.

"ME!"

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street with both the girls skipping beside him. They sang,

"Ice cream, ice cream; cold and creamy ice! We got our way because Sakura is nice. Sasuke a punk and he's really mean to us. But if we keep singing we can see him bust!"

"I hate that song..." Sasuke mumbled as he opened the door to the ice cream parlor.

They walked in, with Jay and DJ still humming the tune to their song, Ino smiled behind the counter.

"Hey! Sasuke, what brings you here?" Ino asked excited.

"The power of cuteness..." Jay muttered; DJ giggled.

Ino face with blank...then she looked as if she was on the brink of crying.

"Okay! Who's the mother?! Tell me it's not Sakura! Oh, Sasuke!" Ino reached over the counter and hugged Sasuke around the neck, crying; DJ and Jay laughed loudly. Sasuke gently pushed her off of him.

"They aren't my kids...if they were I'd kill them and myself..." Sasuke glared at the two; they returned it with a stick out of the tongue. He turned back to Ino.

"It's a long story...We just came for ice cream..."

"Well...what do they want..."Ino sniffled. Sasuke looked at the two munchkins.

"Vanilla! Sundae! Sherbet! I don't like sherbet! Sundae! FRENCH VANILLA!" They finally chose. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Luckily, Ino had heard, so they wouldn't change their mind.

"You guys can go sit over there; it will be out in a moment..." Ino wiped her eyes with a napkin and went to the back.

It took Ino forever, and what really annoyed Sasuke was DJ and Jay singing that damn song!

"Ice cream, ice cream; cold and creamy ice! We got our way because Sakura is nice. Sasuke a punk and he's really mean to us; but if we keep singing we can see him---ooooooh!" A boy brought out two huge sundaes with sparklers flaring. Before the boy walked away, Sasuke stopped him quickly.

"I am not paying for this!" He informed.

"Yes you are!" The boy said, pointing at the two munchkins digging in. Sasuke slapped the spoons out their hands.

"Hey!" They protested in unison. The boy began to walk away again, but Sasuke stood up and grabbed him buy the collar.

"I am _not_ paying for this!"

"You _have_ no choice!" The boy pushed Sasuke, and that's when the fight started. Ino ran out of the back room with a gasp.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She yelled as she tried to separate the two.

"I got it!" The old man came out with a broom, and began whacking Sasuke and the boy over the head.

Tears filled Jay's eyes, and she covered them; DJ grabbed her by the wrist and led them out. The bell above the door didn't affect the fight that was still going on, so the two sat on the curb, chins on palms.

"He's a bad guardian..." Jay uttered, sadly. DJ nodded in agreement.

"Should we head home..." Jay suggested. DJ was about to nod once more when a shadow bared itself over them. The two children looked up and saw a strange pale looking guy with scary eyes.

"What are you two lovely children doing out...alone?" The strange man asked.

"Are guardian's irresponsible..." DJ voiced. The man grinned creepily.

"_Really_..." He spoke, intrigued, sitting on the curb as well, next to JayJay. "Is there something I can do to help in anyway?"

"You can take us home!" They offered in unison. The man laughed.

"Gladly..." He hissed.

**[DJ: hint, hint... **

He stood up from the curb and helped the little ones up. He guided them down the street, their hand connected to his. They both smiled, obliviously, up at the generous man.

"Thank you, Sir Orochimaru!"

* * *

**DJ: xD An update!**

**JayJay: That's scary Oo...**

**DJ: Thanks xD**

**JayJay: Hyper, much?**

**DJ: .. perhaps...**

**JayJay: ...Oo**

**(c)Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**(c)94 Pounds Of Evil-DJHyena12**

**(c)JayJay-CrimsonAngel**

**(c)DJ-The on and only DJHyena12 or DJHyena13**

**DJ: Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and finish chapter four toady also! xD**

**JayJay: xD Sayonara**


	4. Get Up And Walk Away

DJ: I can finally go on the computer again

**DJ: I can finally go on the computer again! Whoot squared!**

**JayJay: Whoot quad!**

**DJ: Whoot hector!**

**JayJay: Whoot deci!**

**DJ: hmp...**

**JayJay: Sorry...**

**DJ: its okay...sniff TT let's do thisin...**

* * *

"Break it up!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Sasuke stop!"

"SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"GROW A BIT MORE AND WILL!"

Sasuke was still fighting when he pushed the waiter boy, and broke booth. Doing that, he noticed something missing; he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where-" Sasuke was cut off by a fist meeting his jaw, and knocking him out cold.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

DJ and JayJay had finally arrived at the amusement park, after coming up empty at the apartment.

"Where would you two like to go first?" Orochimaru asked kindly.

"Roller coaster!" JayJay suggested, pointing at a huge one with twenty different loops. Orochimaru cringed.

"Maybe..."

"The Ferris wheel! The Ferris wheel!" DJ cheered, jumping up and down with her hand still attached to Orochimaru's.

"Excellent." Orochimaru smiled. JayJay looked longingly at the roller coaster as they stood in line.

* * *

Sasuke had just left the ice cream parlor and was making a mad dash to the apartment. He turned the corner to his hall and saw Anko tapping her foot at the door. He quickly turned back around the corner and took a deep breath; they were obviously not there.

He quickly ran down the street and took out his cell phone to call Sakura.

* * *

"Get a room..." Sakura muttered after watch her two friends, Neji and Ten-ten make-out for fifty-nine minutes straight. They finally stopped when she said something.

"Sorry, Sakura..." Ten-ten apologized.

"No one asked you to come..." Neji voiced harshly.

"Well, Ten-ten asked me to come before she knew you'd be working here!"

"You've had plenty of opportunities to get up and walk away!"

"But unlike you, I'm not rude!"

"Hey, guys! Please stop-" Ten-ten was interrupted by Sakura's cell phone playing "Heroes Come Back".

"'Scuse me..." Sakura uttered.

"And you say you aren't rude..." Neji scoffed. Sakura shushed him and answered the phone.

"Hello...Sasuke...Woah, calm down! I'm at the Amusement park in-" Dial tone...

"What's going on?" Ten-ten asked, concerned.

"Sasuke said he's on his way..."

"Oh, so your boyfriends coming, huh?" Neji smirked. Sakura blushed.

"No! He's not my boyfriend! He's just my best friend."

"Yeah, besides, Sakura likes Naruto!" Ten-ten laughed. Sakura got even redder.

"Shut up!" Sakura laughed, nudging Ten-ten playfully. When she nudged her lips collided with Neji's, which started round two. Sakura scoffed in disgust, and got up and walked away.

**

* * *

**

**DJ: Kay! Bye!**

**JayJay:**

**© Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**© DJ- DJHyena13**

**©JayJay- Crimson Angel**


	5. Don't Forget

**DJ: Huzzah! An update!**

**JayJay: Huzzah indeed!**

**DJ: Alright! I do not own Naruto, but we can still do thisin!**

* * *

"Look, JayJay, look!"

"Hey, Sakura!" At the very top of the Ferris wheel, DJ and JayJay could easily spot out Sakura's pink hair.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" They drew in a breath, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I don't think she can hear you..." Orochimaru stated, after plugging his ears.

"Figures..." DJ huffed, slumping back in her seat.

"Why don't we go down there..." Orochimaru nicely suggested. JayJay and DJ nodded and started rocking in their seat.

"Stop the ride! Stop the ride! Stop the ride!" They chanted as they passed the guy controlling the Ferris wheel.

* * *

Neji stood at his machine, with Ten-ten sitting next to him. He was getting annoyed by the kids demanding to turn off the Ferris wheel.

"I can't stop it! It's on a timer!" Neji tried to explain.

"Stop the ride! Stop the ride! Stop the ride! Stop the ride!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Neji, just stop the ride!" Ten-ten exclaimed, annoyed.

"FINE!" Neji smashed the button, and everyone's head on the Ferris wheel jerked forward.

DJ, JayJay, and Orochimaru got off.

"Thanks for stopping the ride, mister!" DJ said giggling and running off with JayJay to look for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura ran through crowds of people to meet Sasuke at the front. She finally made it, but was way out of breath. Sasuke arrived shortly after.

"Where are they?!" Sasuke barked.

"Where...are..." sakura panted.

"Where are DJ and JayJay?!"

Sakura snapped out of her exhaustion.

"You lost them?!" Sasuke winced at the loudness of her voice.

"I don't have time for chastisement, let's go!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran through the crowds.

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

DJ pulling Orochimaru, and JayJay was pulling DJ.

"I just saw her!"

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Slow down, I'm sure she's still he-" Orochimaru stopped when they met in the middle with Sakura and Sasuke.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Sasuke yelled in Orochimaru's face.

"I'm-"

"What are you doing with DJ and JayJay?!" Sakura pulled the two over to Sasuke.

"If you'd just let me exp-"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the girls.

"We are fine!" DJ sot.

"Yeah! Oro-san didn't do anything!"

"ORO-SAN?!"

"Sasuke, calm down...He was obviously taking care of the girls, unlike you!"

"Hn...Whatever..." Sasuke turned around and walked to the exit.

"Thank you for taking care of DJ and JayJay." Sakura thanked, bowing in gratitude.

"It was no trouble at all..." Orochimaru said, bowing in return.

DJ and JayJay went back with Sakura, waving bye to Oro-san and skipping.

* * *

They all arrived at the apartment, and Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

"Sasuke, it's not that big of a deal. The girls are fine, and that guy didn't hurt them or anything!" Sakura explained, sitting on the couch with DJ and JayJay.

"Yeah! We had fun!" DJ grinned.

"You guys aren't supposed to go off with strangers!" Sasuke hollered.

"Well, it's better than sitting and watching our guardian fight with the ice cream man!" JayJay yelled, standing up to him.

"Sasuke, you got into a fight?!"

"It wasn't really a fight..." Sasuke huffed.

Sakura scoffed.

"Either way, you aren't supposed to get into a physical contact with anyone! That's what got you here in the first place!"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Well, talk tomorrow. Bye, JayJay, bye DJ. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sakura-san!"

* * *

She walked out of the door and Sasuke fell on the couch, with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke, why did you get in trouble?" JayJay asked, sitting on his left.

"Yeah!" DJ chimed in, sitting on his right.

"It's none of your business..." Sasuke grunted.

"Well, it's either we ask you, or we ask Anko-san..." DJ added.

Sasuke sighed...

"I'll tell you tomorrow..." Sasuke sot, walking into his room.

"Alright; don't forget!"

* * *

**DJ: Okay! That's all for now!**

**JayJay: Hope you liked it!**

**Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Ten-ten, Anko, Orochimaru © Masashi Kishimoto**

**DJ © DJHyena12**

**JayJay © CrimsonAngel or whatever name she changes it to**


	6. An IHop Of A Problem

**DJ: Sigh…hey everyone…I'm sad…**

**JayJay: Why are you sad?**

**DJ: My computer broke, and I lost the original 94 pounds of evil 6, and I lost the Me, A Ninja?! Movie I was making…**

**JayJay: Gosh, that sucks…**

**DJ: Anyway, let's do thisin…I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a bouncing bed. He opened his eyes and saw JayJay and DJ jumping up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up!" They chanted in unison. Sasuke stretched out one of his legs, and tripped JayJay.

"Ow…" she grumbled as she fell off the bed. Naomi sat on Sasuke.

"Wake up…we're hungry…" DJ whined. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Fine…get out my room, and I'll feed you…" He said, wearily. DJ and JayJay cheered and ran out the room; Sasuke slammed it shut, and locked it.

* * *

Down the hall of the apartment complex, Sakura was trying to push Naruto to the door.

"Come on, Naruto! You're one of his best friends!" Sakura pried.

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't want to see me…ya know…in his condition!" Naruto pleaded, laughing nervously.

"Naruto, he's doing community service, not recovering from the black plaque!" Sakura sot, pushing Naruto to knock the door.

Naruto heaved a deep sigh, and knocked on the door lazily.

"Who is it?" chimed two squeaky voices in unison.

"It's Auntie Sakura, and her friend! Open up!" Sakura said in a cheery voice. The door flung open, and Naruto looked right over the twins' heads. He turned to Sakura.

"I think Sasuke's got ghost…" he whispered, skeptically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and directed his head down to the ground. Then he witnessed the too children, who were waving shyly.

"Hiya…" they said together.

"Hiya…" Naruto said in return.

Naruto walked in with Sakura not too far behind. Naruto and the twins were both staring at each other. Then Naruto whispered to Sakura,

"Who are the kids?"

"That's DJ, and that's JayJay; they are Sasuke temporary foster children." Sakura informed. The twins grinned.

Naruto gave silent "oh", and sat on the couch. DJ and JayJay hopped on the couch as well. They were staring intensely at him. Naruto began to sweat, as their eyes dug holes into his face. Then DJ finally said something.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Naruto stated, dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, datteboy!"

DJ and JayJay laughed.

"You're funny!" JayJay said, with a big smile.

"Uh…thanks…I guess…"

"Why are you here?"

"Visiting my friend, Sasuke…"

"Is your favourite colour orange?"

"Uh…why?"

"Because you're wearing orange…"

"You're wearing orange. Is your favourite colour orange?"

"I wear orange because I don't have any other clothes to wear…and my favourite colour is black."

"You don't have any other clothes?"

"No, Sasuke was suppose to take us to get some more, but he hasn't."

"Hm…"

Sasuke finally came out of his room, dress, ready and bit tired looking.

"Who let you into my house…" he stated, yawning.

"Uh…DJ and JayJay let me in…" Naruto voiced sheepishly.

"Not you…_her_." Sasuke said, pointing at Sakura. Sakura clenched her fist.

"I came here to take DJ and JayJay out to eat!" She said, outraged.

"I thought you-" Naruto was cut off.

"Where are we going, Auntie Sakura?!" JayJay questioned, excited.

"IHop!" Sakura sot, holding up her pay-check.

"ALRIGHT!" DJ, Naruto, and JayJay cheered in unison.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and after, we can go get you guys some new clothes!" Sakura chimed in. The twins faces lit up and they hugged Sakura around the knees.

* * *

((At IHop))

DJ, JayJay, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat in a booth waiting for their food they had ordered.

"The service here stinks..." Sasuke grumbled, looking out the window.

"Would you just be paitent?!" Sakura barked. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Could you two please stop arguing for about five seconds?"

"Oh shut up, Naruto! No one asked you!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto on the head with a fork; and drawing more attention needed to the booth.

DJ and JayJay looked at each other, with passive looks on their face.

"This is worse than the ice cream polar fight..." JayJay said, flatly.

"Here's your fo-...SASUKE!" exclaimed a familiar voice. It was Ino...

"Ew...didn't you work at the Ice Cream Polar, you double-wide pig..." Sakura questioned as her food was place in front of her.

"Can it, forehead..." Ino barked, clenching her fist.

"I was fired after Sasuke's fight…So Ten-ten got me a job here with her!" She uttered sadly. "Oh, by the way, hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement.

"Okay, so what can I get you all to drink?" Ino questioned, getting back into character.

DJ and JayJay heads popped up.

"Pepsi!"

"Root Beer!"

"Water…" Sasuke, the killjoy, stated.

"WHAT?!" They protested.

"All that stuff has caffeine in it…" He said still looking out the window.

"Aw, Sasuke you care so mu-" Sakura was interrupted.

"I don't care about them…I just don't want them to be all hyped up…gives me a headache…"

"Tch…teme…" JayJay muttered.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to glare at JayJay.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard her, teme!" DJ barked back.

"Call me teme one more time…"

"Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme!"

Sasuke stood up, and left the booth, knocking out Naruto and Sakura in the process. He stormed out to the door and got to the car and stopped. He wasn't allowed to drive anymore. Out of frustration he kicked the tire and walked down the street; mad at the world.

* * *

Sakura watched as he left then looked at the twins. They were both glaring at him as he left.

"Uh…maybe I should just go…" Ino uttered, scooting away.

Sakura stammered trying to think of something.

"Uh…girls…we should probably go. We can go to the mall tomorrow." Sakura stated, taking JayJay's hand.

"Get DJ's hand…" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"But she scares me…they both do…" Naruto vented, looking at the twins in fear.

"Just do it!"

Naruto took her hand and they all walked out to the car. As everyone was getting in the car Sakura looked out to the street and saw Sasuke getting on the bus. She sighed and sat in the driver's seat.

"Auntie Sakura…" JayJay asked in the car.

"Yes?" Sakura answered.

"Why did Sasuke get arrested?" DJ asked for JayJay.

Sakura sighed as she came to a stop sign.

"Well…he got arrested for hit and run…the only thing was he killed the man and it seemed like it was on purpose…"

"Who'd he kill?"

"His brother…"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DJ © DJHyena12

JayJay © oneofmanyusernames (or something like that xD)


End file.
